fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-A | 2-C | 3-A | High 2-A | At least Low 1-C Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Millions of Years Old Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level () | Low Multiverse level () | Universe level () | High Multiverse level+ () | At least Low Complex Multiverse level () Speed: Massively FTL+ () | Infinite () | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable () | Immeasurable () Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal | Low Multiversal | Universal | High Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level | Low Multiverse level | Universe level | High Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters without breaking a sweat and casually took on Goku even after he became a Super Saiyan God, all while suffering no fatigue in the slightest) Range: Standard Melee Range. Interstellar via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. Low Multiversal via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. Universal via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. High Multiversal via ki blasts and attacks | Standard Melee Range. At least Low Complex Multiversal via ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius () Weaknesses: Beerus is incredibly lazy and quite moody. He's also obsessed with Earth's cuisine. He enjoys a good fight and will often drag it out for entertainment value. If the Kaioshin of the respective universe is killed, so is the God of Destruction. Beerus is quick and easy to anger, an intelligent opponent can use this to their advantage. Also tends to hold back on his opponents and only uses his full power when he deems them a threat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beerus' Judgement:' Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. *'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere:' A technique that generates a huge energy sphere that resembles a star. Beerus uses this attack during his battle against Goku while fighting on the outskirts of Earth's atmosphere. It is also called the Beerus Ball. *'Wrath of the God of Destruction:' Beerus holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a yellow energy wave from his fingertip. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. *'Pressure Point Attack:' Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' Beerus can fire a volley of powerful energy blasts at his targets, causing considerable damage and destruction, fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku. *'Beerus' Counterattack:' Beerus dodges his opponent's attack and reappears behind them, and then proceeds to chop the opponent on the back of their neck, inflicting damage and knocking them unconscious. *'Kiai:' An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Headshot:' A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Cataclysmic Orb:' Beerus summons a ki sphere resembling an atom, before kicking it like a soccer ball towards his opponent. According to the God of Destruction, this ability is so destructive that it is incapable of being blocked or redirected, forcing the target to either withstand the attack or avoid it. *'Sealing Spell:' Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Sun-like Aura Ball:' A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. *'Attack Alteration and Redirection:' A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's Fire Breath, turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. *'Destruction:' Due to his status as a God of Destruction, Beerus is capable of erasing nearly anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands in front of him and uttering "Destroy", Beerus causes the object he focuses on to disintegrate, potentially erasing them from existence entirely. This is even shown to work on spirits/souls, as it was used to kill Dr. Mashirito, who was a ghost. Key: Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods | Dragon Ball Super Anime | Dragon Ball Super Manga | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Super Dragon Ball Heroes Respect Threads Lord Beerus' Respect Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods